Old Bloke
Old Bloke is a BLU Sniper TF2 Freak . He was created by YouTube user Scarifar1. His theme is Wishes Travel - Hanstone. Appearance Old Bloke appears as a BLU sniper wearing the Bloke's Bucket hat. He also wields a Big Kill revolver and a Frying Pan. Biography Old Bloke originates from another dimension, one where the REDs had nearly completed the extinction of the BLU team. He was then knocked out cold by a RED soldier and taken back to the RED base. Upon waking, he was confronted by a RED sniper and the soldier that knocked him out. The soldier was about to execute him when the sniper, who turned out to be a BLU spy, backstabbed him. Together, they escaped and fought their way back to the BLU base, where an escape portal was waiting for them. The last BLU engineer was waiting for them and they were about to enter the portal when the engineer turned out to be a RED spy and killed the BLU spy. The RED spy, too busy laughing, was then immediately killed by Old Bloke. Old Bloke then took everything he could find useful on his friend, the BLU spy, which happened to be a Big Kill revolver and a disguise kit. Finally, he stepped through the portal. When he got out of the portal, he ended up in medival times. He looked around and found a golden weapon resembling a Shahanshah. When he picked it up, the weapon tested him to see if he was capable of wielding it. Old Bloke Experienced multiple injuries before passing out. However, he did manage to survive. He didn't realize it at the time, but that was the beginning of his powers, as well as the enhancement of those that he already had. A group of RED mercs (Demoman, Scout, Medic) found him and attempted to kill him, but Old Bloke managed to kill all three of them. Afterwards, he began wandering for 750 years, traveling to many places and finding new things, but eventually settled in Hydro, remaining separated from the rest of the world. Personality and Behaviour He prefers to be as alone as possible, so he resides in Hydro, where very few go to. He has 4 separate personalities. One is his normal self, with sightly above average intelligence. Another is a depressed persoanlity, created soon after a time when he lost everyone he knew and loved. Third is his engineer personality. During his time of being normal, he is friendly, especially towards BLU colored mercs and freaks, and will not attack unless he is provoked, which means someone attacking him or someone taking his control points. He will distrust any RED mercs and freaks, unless they show him friendship, in which case he will return that friendship. He has a great fondness for BLU spies of any kind, but will immediately hate any RED spy he sees, regardless of what they have or have not done. During his depression, he will be sitting down, staring at the ground. He will have no idea of how much time passes, and will fail to notice anything, even if something tries to point itself out. The engineer personality only appears after he has won a battle. He will just set down a toolbox, and then a lvl 1 dispenser will appear, and Old Bloke will faint. Then, after a moment, he will wake up, turned back into his normal self, and wonder what has happened. Old Bloke has no idea this personality exists and will just assume some friendly Engineer came by to give him a dispenser. Powers and Abilities *Old Bloke has more strength than a normal sniper, capable of killing a Heavy in one blow. *He is capable of spawning in any spy revolvers, as well as the Lugermorph, in mid air, pointing in any direction, usually near the opponents' head(s). All of them are capable of making headshots. *He is able to turn his body into a metal-like substance (aka the "special state"). His offense and defense is heightened, and speed increases, despite the dense material. It works similarly to an ubercharge, except that he can still take damage, be stunned, jarate'd, and backstabbed. *In his depressed state, he cannot be harmed. He is capable of regenerating rapidly in this state, even his head if it was decapatated. *He can sense any spy near him, regardless of cloak or disguise (which probably comes from having to deal with many spies during his time). *The Big Kill is insanely powerful for a revolver, with zero recoil and is capable of killing a Heavy in one shot (assuming it's a headshot and he's not overhealed). *The Frying Pan can withstand anything, whether it be explosives or acid. If his pan manages to make contact with any ubercharged merc or freak, he can steal the ubercharge and be completely immune to damage (possibly due to traces of Austrailium within his pan). Also, only Old Bloke can wield his Frying Pan. Anyone else who tries will be set on fire. **It turns out, however, that his frying pan is really the golden shahanshah that he picked up all those decades ago. *He can teleport, though in an odd way. He will fire a bullet out of his Big Kill, then teleport to the spot where the bullet struck. Handy for fooling his opponent, if he has to. He can also send objects to the spot. *If all this fails (somehow) he will run and disguise himself, using a disguise kit, and mimic the voice of the person he's disguised as. The only ones he will not disguise into are Pyros (because of their muffled voices) and Vagineers (because he cannot speak Vaginese). Faults and Weaknesses *Any gun Bloke spawns in can be knocked out of the air (where they will disappear after a few seconds) or even used against him. *While he is strong, he is not as durable. While certainly capable of taking even a rocket or two, any more will kill him, assuming he's not in his metal form. *If someone manages to take away his gun and pan, he will be unable to use any of his abilities except his "special state" and voice mimicry until he gets them back. **If just his gun is taken away, he will lose the ability to teleport and spawn other guns. **If his pan is taken away, he will lose his ability to steal ubercharges. *In his metal form, he cannot swim, due to his dense material. If he is in water, any water-based freaks could easily take care of him, in spite of his heightened defense and offense. *Even though he is near invulnerable in his depressed state, the moment he is out of it, he is capable of taking damage once more. *He is most vulnerable during his engineer state. If someone came while he was building a dispenser, that person could easily take him out. Trivia *Old Bloke seems to be ambidextrous, as he has been seen wielding his melee weapon in both his left and right hands. *Old Bloke is wearing a RED Bloke's Bucket Hat, although he's a BLU Sniper. Notable Videos *Meet the Old Bloke *Old Bloke vs Heavy Medic Combo *Old Bloke's Origin *Beginning of a New Life Category:BLU Team Category:Gunners Category:Near-normal Category:Snipers Category:Monsters made by Scarifar1 Category:Mood-swingers Category:True Neutral beings